De celebraciones y algo más
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Drabbles y viñetas con temáticas varias dedicadas a Keith en honor a su cumpleaños. Actividad organizada por el grupo Sheith it.
1. Verano

_Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

 _Día 1 (estación del año favorita) de la Keith Week, organizada por el grupo Sheith it de FB y para celebrar el cumpleaños de Keith hermoso bebé, que será muy pronto. Así que espero estar dejando mis pequeñas contribuciones a lo largo de los días, y también espero que disfruten la lectura._

* * *

Keith nunca fue muy adepto al calor, pero el verano en que su padre lo llevó a aquella playa, le pareció que podía gustarle.

No estaba tan equivocado: la arena bajo sus pies quemaba, pero, en cuanto la sentía estando ya en el agua y con su padre sujetándolo de las manos para animarlo a adentrarse más en aquella inmensidad llamada océano, el hundimiento se sentía casi placentero. Ya afuera, él lo ayudó a construir un castillo de arena y, como habían llevado nada más un pequeño frasco de protector solar que se usó completamente en Keith, el señor Kogane regresó a casa más moreno de lo normal.

Al inicio todo iba bien: Keith se estaba divirtiendo, estaba pasándola en grande con su padre recogiendo caracolas para que el menor decidiera si iniciaban una colección o las dejaban ahí, o comprándole una soda ya que el mayor no tenía sed (el sudor escurriéndole de las sienes le indicó que mentía). De pronto, se percató de algo en cuanto el señor Kogane se alejaba de él buscando caracolas, o cuando se internó en el mar para nadar un rato a solas: había gente que miraba a su padre. Al comienzo no entendió por qué, pero a Keith le molestaron esos gestos ya que estaba seguro de que las miradas que le dedicaban no eran normales: eran insistentes, posadas en el cuerpo musculoso de su padre que parecía lucir en todo su esplendor al encontrarse húmedo y salado del agua marina… o en el rostro bronceado por el sol con la barba de tres días llena de arena. Keith dejó la soda debajo de la sombrilla que habían llevado y se apresuró a seguir a su padre, quien lo recibió de buen modo a la par que lo cargaba para darle un par de vueltas.

La verdad es que Keith no sentía tanto enfado por la situación, sino una sensación muy distinta: miedo. Sentía que los que miraban a su padre podían quitárselo incluso con verlo, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Si él lo dejaba del mismo modo en que lo hizo su madre, se quedaría solo y no creía poder soportarlo. Más valía prevenir.

Por eso, aquel verano se comportó peor que nunca, aferrándose al fuerte brazo de su padre y gruñendo cada que él intentaba separarlo. No lo dejó ni un minuto a solas, ni siquiera cuando el señor Kogane fue más allá de la playa a nadar y tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de llevar a Keith en su espalda. Ya en tierra firme, miró fijamente el semblante irritado de su hijo antes de suspirar.

" _Te afectó el calor"_ dijo, casi con tristeza. Keith tuvo más miedo que nunca de pensar en que lo abandonaría y ahora sí se quedaría solo en el mundo. Sin embargo, eso no pasó: su padre tomó las cosas y luego su mano, y partieron de la playa para no volver nunca.

Y pese a todo, ese fue un buen verano.

* * *

 _Vale, creo que no me metí muy bien con lo de estación favorita, pero es lo que hay orz. Tengo un par de problemas con la temática de mañana (flores) pero espero estarla subiendo puntual o, en el peor de los casos, junto al tercer día. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Aciano

_Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

 _Día 2 (flores) de la Keith Week, organizada por el grupo Sheith It de FB. Advertencia de insinuaciones Shiro/Keith. Espero les guste._

* * *

— _Centaurea cyanus._

Keith alzó una ceja al escuchar esas palabras, provenientes de la boca de Shiro, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado. Tenía un libro abierto frente a él mientras Keith reposaba la cabeza contra la pared, cansado de otro día de clases. Le urgía un buen baño y dormir, pero había preferido ir a la habitación de Shiro a hacerle una de sus habituales visitas. Le gustaba el lugar, más grande que el cuarto que le habían asignado y con la presencia del mayor que lo dejaba descansar a sus anchas en la cama mientras él se dedicaba a leer en un silencio que no incomodaba a ninguno de los dos. Era una rutina agradable.

—Ahora en un idioma que pueda entender, por favor —dijo Keith. Shiro estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no se había percatado de lo dicho hasta escucharlo, por lo que le dedicó una avergonzada sonrisa.

—Aciano. Es bonita, ¿verdad? —preguntó, a la par que tendía el libro frente a él y le mostraba la imagen de una flor: el tallo era largo y fuerte, y los pétalos de un color azul intenso, tirándole a morado. Keith ladeó la cabeza con evidente confusión, eso antes de sonreír.

—Pensé que estabas más interesado en lo que hay afuera de la Tierra —respondió, divertido. Por algo estaban ahí, en Garrison, soñando con el momento en que la galaxia se abriese para recibirlos. Shiro apartó el libro y asintió.

—Claro. Pero admito que voy a extrañar algunas cosas cuando no esté aquí —dijo. El rostro de Keith se ensombreció un poco: ya sabía a lo que se refería el mayor, no en vano le había explicado de aquel proyecto que tenía junto a los Holt. Recuperó la compostura segundos después, esperando que el otro no se hubiese percatado de nada.

—Lo sé, pero todo eso es genial, Shiro. Me alegra que cumplas tu sueño.

Shiro asintió, sabía que el menor era sincero. Sin embargo, prefirió desviar el asunto porque sabía lo mucho que le afectaba.

—Las flores tienen su propio lenguaje, ¿sabes? O al menos este libro lo dice —contestó, con buen ánimo. El más joven esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué quiere decir esa tal cyanus lo que sea?

Shiro se quedó repentinamente callado. Keith notó que un suave color rojizo cubría sus mejillas y se preocupó, ¿estaría enfermándose? Esperaba que no, porque lo que menos debía hacer era faltar a sus citas con los Holt. Apenas iba a decirle algo cuando el asiático lo miró fijo, con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

—Aciano. Lo sabrás después, si te interesa el tema —dijo, y no añadió más: retomó su lectura y Keith decidió no insistir.

Y la verdad es que a Keith jamás le interesaron las flores y su lenguaje, de haberlo hecho se habría dado cuenta de que todas tenían un significado especial. Como el aciano, que con sus pétalos abiertos farfullaba un secreto inconfesable: _no me atrevo a decirte lo que siento._

* * *

 _Un día tarde argh, pero tuve examen y todo eso. Para este capítulo estuve leyendo un poco del lenguaje de las flores, y según esto: "el aciano es el mensajero de los sentimientos puros y delicados. También significa: "No me atrevo a confesarte mi amor", la flor perfecta para los tímidos." Y bueno, quería escribir algo de Shiro y Keith asdfghjkl, sentí que les quedaba bien esta flor. Por otra parte, argh, me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer las quinientas palabras exactas, so, los siguientes capítulos quizá sean más larguitos (no mucho lol)_

 _En fin, espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Un estudio en rojo

_Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes, pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Día 3 (Universo alterno) de la Keith Week, organizada por el grupo Sheith It de FB._

 _No sé exactamente quién creó el UA de detectives, pero quería probarlo desde hace rato. Advertencia de insinuaciones Shiro/Keith. Espero les guste._

* * *

Cuando el joven detective Keith Kogane se topó con aquel muchacho acuclillado en el suelo y la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de su oficina, supo que no sería un día como los demás. Parecía estar dormido, pero tendría que molestarlo si quería abrir su _negocio_ y ponerse a trabajar. No es como si tuviera mucho trabajo, realmente: los casos escaseaban y las personas preferían la ayuda de la policía que la de un detective privado, a su puerta acudían solamente cuando la desesperación llegaba al punto máximo. Seguía parado ahí cuando el jovencito alzó la vista y lo contempló a través de los cristales de unas enormes gafas.

—¿Detective Kogane? —preguntó, alzando una ceja. Keith dio un sorbo a su vaso de café antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Eso dice la placa, ¿no? —respondió a la par que introducía las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón para sacar las llaves. El muchacho se incorporó rápidamente y, en cuanto Keith abrió, se introdujo en la oficina contemplándola con curiosidad. Keith cerró tras de él dándole otro sorbo a su bebida, se acercó hacia su escritorio para dejar el vaso sobre una pila de papeles antes de tomar asiento sobre su silla, mirando al joven que ya se encontraba frente a él.

—Quiero contratarlo —soltó sin más. Keith lo contempló, estudiándolo rápidamente: se le hacía levemente conocido, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, en algún otro lugar. Vestía una sudadera color verde y traía en su espalda una mochila, misma que colocó sobre el escritorio para empezar a sacar unos papeles.

—Hace unos meses desaparecieron dos personas sin dejar rastro —empezó a decir —. Nadie sabe dónde están, pero sé de buena fuente que no tenían problemas con nadie, y…

—Normalmente los clientes inician diciéndome sus nombres —interrumpió Keith. El muchacho parpadeó sorprendido antes de fruncir levemente el ceño y responder.

—¿Eso importa? ¡Le estoy diciendo que hay dos personas allá afuera que...!

—Escúchame, no tomo ningún caso si no sé el nombre de mi cliente —respondió con firmeza. Ante eso, el otro hizo una mueca, tomando aire.

—Pidge Gunderson. Ahora, ¿puedo seguir? —preguntó, sarcástico. Keith agarró el café para continuar bebiendo —. Dos personas desaparecidas: Samuel y Matthew Holt, padre e hijo, respectivamente. Trabajan en el área científica de la universidad central…

—¿Qué clase de relación tienes con los Holt?

El joven pareció sorprenderse de esa pregunta, como si no la esperara. Tardó unos segundos en hablar, y la respuesta no dejó satisfecho a Keith:

—¿Perdón?

—Hay dos personas desaparecidas y otra que los está buscando y que no parece compartir ningún lazo con ellos tomando en cuenta que su apellido es distinto. Pensar en esa clase de detalles no es tu fuerte, al parecer.

El castaño se mordió el labio inferior a la par que desviaba la vista, se había desesperado a tal grado que no tomó en cuenta la agudeza de un profesional. Al menos ya quedaba claro que haría un buen trabajo, si es que aceptaba su caso... No, claro que lo aceptaría.

—Insisto, ¿qué importa eso? Voy a pagarle —dijo, apresurándose a sacar de la mochila un fajo de billetes que colocó sobre el escritorio. No eran de muy alta denominación porque era lo que había podido conseguir con sus ahorros —. En cuanto haga su trabajo, recibirá más —aseguró. Keith se mantuvo en silencio, y eso se le hizo desesperante al menor. Sin embargo, recordó algo, un detalle que había mantenido guardado desde el inicio de la conversación porque pensaba usarlo hasta que sus recursos se agotaran. Y vaya que lo necesitaba:

—Takashi Shirogane —soltó Pidge, y al oír ese nombre, Keith abrió los párpados de forma sorprendida. Esto, claro, lo notó el muchacho, quien sonrió triunfante: sabía que le interesaría —. Él también está desaparecido. Trabajaba con los Holt.

Keith colocó el café sobre el escritorio. Un silencio sepulcral invadió la oficina, pero en su cabeza mil preguntas se agolpaban, al igual que un nombre: _ese_ nombre, el que había murmurado en los días más solitarios, el de la única persona que había amado en su vida y un mal día simplemente había desparecido. Lo buscó hasta el hartazgo, sobornó, golpeó con tal de conseguir aunque fuera un poco de información sobre su paradero. Lo habían expulsado de la policía por eso, ¿y ahora llegaba un muchachito a darle la información que jamás pudo recabar?

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó, y ante eso, Pidge se encogió de hombros.

—Ya se lo dije, trabajaba con los Holt. Es lo único que sé. Bueno… se rumora que él tuvo algo que ver con su desaparición…

Aquella insinuación fue el acabose: Keith se incorporó de la silla a la par que palmeaba la madera del escritorio con ambas manos.

—¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Shiro no sería capaz de hacer algo así! —espetó. Pidge no se dejó amedrentar por esa repentina muestra de ira, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirar fríamente al mayor por detrás de las gafas.

—Entonces pruébelo, detective. Usted ya sabe cómo —respondió. Keith lo miró fijamente, recordando por fin de dónde lo...la recordaba: Shiro había tenido que ver con eso. De nuevo él. Shiro… hace tanto que no pronunciaba ese nombre…

Keith no necesitó nada más para aceptar el caso.

* * *

 _Esto sería en realidad el primer capítulo (borrador, más bien) de un fic más largo que tengo planeado hacer algún día. Sin embargo, no será un día cercano orz sepan disculpar el posible OoC, los universos alternos nunca han sido mi fuerte XD en fin, espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Cinco minutos

_Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes, pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Día 4 (Niñez) de la Keith Week, organizada por el grupo Sheith It de FB._

 _Aclaraciones al final. ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

—Papá, despierta. ¡Ya es hora, se te hace tarde!

El señor Kogane frunció el ceño levemente mientras se hundía de nueva cuenta entre las sábanas. Sabía que no habría manera de deshacerse de la insistencia de su hijo: él mismo le había pedido que lo despertase temprano. Sin embargo, esa mañana se sentía extraño, ligeramente mareado como para tener las fuerzas suficientes para incorporarse. Keith lo notó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, mirando fijamente al mayor. Éste abrió los párpados mientras le dedicaba una suave sonrisa.

—Nada, nada. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza y ya —respondió —. Creo que me faltan más horas de sueño —añadió, en un intento porque el niño optara por irse y lo dejara descansar, aunque también para estar solo y no preocuparlo. Sin embargo, Keith no se dio por aludido y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, a su lado, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente con esos grandes ojos que al señor Kogane le recordaban parcialmente a cierta hembra que había llegado de un lugar lejano y a la que nunca volvió a ver a pesar de que prometió regresar. Gruñó en lo bajo ante su recuerdo, se había prometido que ya no pensaría en ella, pero resultaba inevitable y más al ver al fruto de su relación contemplándolo con inquietud. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle.

—Dame cinco minutos más, ¿sí? Cinco minutos y estaré como nuevo —prometió. Keith asintió con la cabeza antes de incorporarse y bajar de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Sólo cinco. Terminaré de prepararte el desayuno —dijo a la par que salía, casi presuroso. El señor Kogane asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que ya no podía verlo, y hundió el rostro en la almohada a la par que una mueca de dolor aparecía en su semblante: había momentos en los que sentía que la cabeza le estallaría, y ése era uno de ellos. Pero tenía que disimularlo lo mejor posible, porque no quería preocupar a Keith: era demasiado pequeño para entender muchas cosas, por eso le había prometido que su madre volvería a casa pronto, que los había dejado porque tenía cosas importantes que hacer (más importantes que ellos, también) pero que, en cuanto terminase con sus asuntos, regresaría a su lado y Keith podría contemplarla y darse cuenta que solamente se parecían en la profundidad de su mirada porque en lo demás, eran muy diferentes.

El señor Kogane ahogó un gemido de dolor pero, sobre todo, de desasosiego. Sí, Keith era todavía muy pequeño para entender sobre el abandono… y también lo era para entender sobre la muerte.

* * *

 _Sí, ya sé que llego tardísimo y me perdí completamente la semana y (ay) el cumpleaños de Keith. Pero creo tener muchas justificaciones XD aunque no lo crean, todo se me juntó: viajes a la casa de mis padres, a otros estados para ir a talleres y también trabajos finales de la escuela. Lo gracioso del asunto es que aún no termino ni la décima parte de lo que debo entregar, pero meh, tampoco es como si me importara. Lo hará después, cuando esté llorando por no haberme esforzado en el semestre (?)_

 _Me hubiera gustado terminar este fic al menos en octubre, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, supongo. De igual modo tenía los esbozos de los capítulos, pero me negaba completamente a subirlos inacabados (ustedes merecen respeto y cosas bien hechas a pesar de que no las hago tan bien (?)) de igual modo cambié un poco el summary y el título, ya no vale poner semana si me terminé tomando como miles de días lol_

 _En fin, espero les sigan gustando estas mini historias a pesar de la larga ausencia, y nunca habrá palabras suficientes para disculparme por esto y también para darles las gracias por leer._


	5. La primera vez que besó a un chico

_Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes pertenecen completamente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

 _Día 5 (kink) de la Keith Week, organizada por el grupo Sheith it de FB. ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

La primera vez que Keith besó a un chico fue, también, la primera vez que besó a alguien. Había sido sorpresivo, empezando porque jamás se percató de las indirectas que el otro le mandaba: la forma en que lo miraba, los halagos que le hacía por ser tan talentoso. La verdad es que eso también hacían algunas chicas, pero jamás se interesó demasiado en ellas, porque prefería concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba y no tenía tiempo para una relación.

Sin embargo, con ese chico era diferente. Supuso que porque, en ese momento, estaba desesperado: desesperado por contacto y con la cabeza a punto de estallar, a tal grado que necesitaba de cualquier toque, aunque fuese con alguien de su mismo sexo. Claro, siempre y cuando ambos tuvieran los ojos cerrados e imaginaran que estaban besándose con una chica, o al menos esa teoría tenía. En realidad, no le importaba mucho con quién se besase, siempre y cuando lo hiciera… ¡Malditas hormonas!

Se sintió bien, al inicio no mucho pero el contacto cálido de sus labios contra los ajenos le produjo un cosquilleo especial que interpretó como placentero porque no sabía con qué compararlo. Tenía los ojos abiertos porque tampoco tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se daba un beso, y de no ser porque el joven se separó para comentarle lo incómodo que era besar a alguien así, no se habría dado por enterado. Pero, en sí, ¿qué tenía de malo hacerlo de esa manera, con los párpados bien abiertos para percatarse si la otra persona lo estaba disfrutando? En su opinión, era ser considerado. Pero obedeció y se dejó llevar.

Ante el contacto de su lengua estuvo a punto de derretirse. Apretó los párpados y lo sujetó contra sí de forma más ansiosa. Sintió como el chico posaba las manos en sus hombros y de ahí las deslizó a su espalda, pero justo cuando las pasó por debajo de la ropa y sintió el contacto contra su piel, Keith se apartó, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. El otro se avergonzó de forma notable y farfulló un par de disculpas antes de irse a toda velocidad. Tuvo las ganas de ir a buscarlo para decirle que no había problema, pero no lo hizo y jamás supo la razón: se limitó a recargarse contra la pared y pasar los dedos por encima de sus labios, delineando las zonas donde había tenido contacto con los del otro. Un hormigueo especial se le deslizó por la columna vertebral hasta llegar a su entrepierna y terminó gruñendo antes de entrar al sanitario a encargarse del _asunto_.

Sin embargo y, a pesar de todo, aquel chico nunca volvió a dirigirle la palabra: desviaba la vista cada que se lo topaba casualmente en los pasillos de la academia, y Keith no hizo esfuerzo alguno por buscar de nueva cuenta su contacto: era obvio que estaba evitándolo y, si bien no entendía la razón, tampoco era como si le quitara el sueño. Lo transfirieron poco después y jamás volvieron a verse.

La primera vez que besó a un chico… nunca pensó que se sentiría tan frío.

* * *

 _Me siento traidora al escribir sobre Keith besando a un tipo random que no es Shiro asdghj *corre a ver Sheith para recuperarse* (?)_

 _En fin, espero estar subiendo los dos capítulos que me faltan para esta semana, así que no los haré esperar tanto, excepto si pasa alguna maldita cosa que no pueda controlar y orz. En fin, de igual modo espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
